1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of cosmetic quality isooctyl neodecanoate. The product, a complex mixture of esters, is odorless, colorless, has good emolliency properties, and finds utility as a suitable replacement for the costly and diminishing supply of isopropyl myristate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neoacids, i.e., trialkyl acetic acids, are difficult to esterify by conventional techniques. This difficulty has been described in Hind, "J. Physical Organic Chemistry," pages 266-276, McGraw Hill, New York, 1956; and also in Newman, M. S., "Steric Effects in Organic Chemistry," Wiley, New York, 1956. Because of this difficulty and the concomitant requirement of rigorous techniques for esterifying such acids, the esters of neoacids have never been seriously considered as useful cosmetic oil materials.
As isooctyl neodecanoate can be an effective replacement for isopropyl myristate, an efficient, high yield process for the commercial preparation of this ester is herein provided.